Shipping Wall
by ScarredSilver
Summary: KarkatXNepeta Happy Valentines Day to the best Moirail ever


**I am so out of character with this it's not even funny omfg**

**I dont usually RP Karkat and I've never done Nepeta so...sorry...ugh..**

**This is a Valentines gift for my moirail...so yeah...**

**Bad grammar is bad**

**Bad Ooc-ness is bad**

**Bad story line is bad**

**sooo sorrrrrryyyy**

* * *

Nepeta frowned as she stared up at her shipping wall, her arms folded with a not so amused look on her face. Terezi had been jumping quadrants and now the green blooded troll had scribbled and crossed out multiple boxes in her friend's column. "Darn it Terezi.." Nepeta huffed under her breath but it sounding a bit like a whine. She reached up and scribbled out the box that had Terezi and Dave with a heart between them, the troll letting out a sigh this time as she realized Terezi would probably go back to Karkat and the two of them would be matesprits again, sinking her ship like before. Nepeta looked around for her other chalk, going to draw circles around the box indicating Karkat and Terezi were mate sprits before she heard someone shouting her name, causing her to jump.

She recognized it as Karkat's voice instantly and turned, trying to cover her shipping wall but was obviously way too small. "Nepeta what the fuck is all over the floor?" Karkat asked as he stepped into the hive, stepping in a puddle of what he guessed wasn't water since it was redder than the ground. "K-Karkitty!" she nearly squeaked as he came into her view before starting to look around quickly for a way to cover her wall. "What are mew doing here?" she darted away from the drawing and grabbed the grumpy troll's hands, spinning him around with her so his back was to the wall. "What the fuck Nepeta what are you doing?" he huffed and she quickly let his hands go, feeling her face heat up slightly so she glanced down to hide the green blush that had spread across her face.

Karkat watched her for a second before leaning closer, causing her to visibly flinch slightly and lean back. "Oh nothing!" she replied quickly, putting on a wide smile and moving her hands behind her back, fidgeting as she looked around, everywhere but his face. "Nepeta." he said flatly, folding his arms now and just looking at her. Nepeta shuffled her feet a bit before ducking her head and looking at him through her bangs. "Y-yes Karkitty?" she asked, quieter than before. "Why is the box with me and Terezi as Matesprits the only one not scribbled out?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder to the wall. He had seen it when he walked in even though Nepeta did her best at such short notice to keep him from it. "Uh…ah…um…" she stammered, staring at him with wide eyes before angling her head down more so her face was completely covered.

"I-it's beclaws Terezi and Dave broke up…so I thought the two of mew would be getting back together…" the green blood said, her hands back in front of her as she pressed her index finger tips together. "I'm not fucking flushed for Terezi." Karkat said bluntly, causing her to quickly look up. "What?" she blinked, obviously surprised. "I said, I'm not flushed for Terezi." he repeated, slower now.

"Th-then who…?"

"Sollux."

"Eh?! What?!" Nepeta looked shocked and then darted past him to her shipping wall, grabbing the chalk she left at the base of it and rubbed the scribbled out picture of Terezi and Sollux being Moirails away so it was clear with some slight color blurring before drawing the two trolls and putting a heart between them. She looked it over for a second before circling it multiple times. Now that she thought about it, they did make a cute couple. Nepeta was looking up at the work she had just did before she turned to put the chalk down and bumped into Karkat's shoulder making her squeak.

He blinked and looked at her, wondering what she freaked out for. "K-karkitty um.." Nepeta stammered, looking away and blushing again. "What's the matter?" he asked, seeing her face turn green and he leaned back a bit, becoming concerned because he thought he did something. "Um…" she still wouldn't look at him. "Nepeta what the fuck is the matter?!" he snapped, growing annoyed now and regretting it right away as soon as he saw her flinch and put her hands over her face. "Fuck sorry I didn't mean to...fuck…" he mumbled, leaning closer to her and trying to get her to put her hands down. She started sniffing and Karkat felt his heart leap, not having meant to make her cry.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them down, making her look up at him. "I-I'm sorry K-karkitty..I-I only wanted t-to tell you um..um.." she sniffed again and looked down, not able to finish her sentence. "That you feel flushed for me?" he asked and felt her tense up. "H-how did you..?" "Terezi told me." he answered quickly, the teal blood having wanted Nepeta to know she had no interest in the troll she loved once she was sure being with Dave wasn't going to work out but knew she wouldn't let Karkat know herself, so she decided to tell him for her. Nepeta kept her gaze down, still tense and it made Karkat frown more than usual. He hesitated but noticed she wasn't going to look back up at him so he leaned closer, kissing her on the lips.

Nepeta squeaked in surprise but didn't pull away, actually moving closer and then throwing her arms around him. He hugged her against him, not wanting to let go but had to break the kiss to breath. "I'm flushed for you Nepeta." he said and she stared at him before smiling widely and then putting her head on his shoulder as she hugged tighter. Karkat couldn't help but smile and started stroking her hair, leaning his head against hers slightly. Nepeta waited a moment before turning her face up to his, her chin resting on his chest. "AC loves Karkitty." she said with a smile.

"Karkitty loves AC."


End file.
